


A Very Happy London Christmas

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas away from home, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe is studying abroad in London, and Rey is trying to get him involved in the festivities. And maybe involved in something - or someone - else.





	

Poe yawned for the umpteenth time as he looked around the library, the building almost completely empty except for a couple of other students and the diminutive librarian. He rubbed his eyes before focusing on the blueprints again, trying to figure how to change his orthographic drawing so that his professor would approve.

 

He was just about to fall asleep when a few books slammed down on the table and he jolted awake. Looking around, an affronted look on his face, he glanced up to see his roommate Rey, smirking at him. “Rey, we're in a library, we have to be quiet!” he hissed as she took a seat.

 

“Yeah yeah, but you were falling asleep, and I had to wake you up somehow.” Poe just sulked, rubbing his eyes and returning to his drawing. “So, what are you going to do for Christmas?”

 

Poe frowned and hummed thoughtfully as he worked. “You know, I haven't really given it any thought.” He had always spent Christmas at his family home in New York, with his father, even though he went to college a ways away, but he was studying abroad in London for a year, and couldn't really afford a round trip home. As far as he was concerned, his plans consisted of hot chocolate and maybe skyping his dad. Which was kind of sad sounding to say aloud. “I guess I don't have any plans.”

 

Rey seemed infinitely pleased at that, rubbing her hands together in a way that seemed a little alarming. “Well that's great! Well, I'm sure you miss home, so that's not great, but that leaves you available, right?” Poe nodded slowly. “Good! Because my brother is throwing a Christmas party tomorrow, and I think you should come if you've got nothing else to do.”

 

Poe paused for a moment, thinking it through. He didn't really have anything to lose, he had no plans. And maybe it would be good for him to get out, interact some more. Maybe he would meet someone who could affect his future, like a possible employer. He nodded, much to Rey's delight. “Yeah, I can go to a party. Sounds like fun.” Rey grinned ear to ear.

 

“I'll let him know I'm bringing you along, then.” she clapped her hands together, only to earn a 'Shushing' sound from the librarian. Poe chuckled and Rey looked a little sheepish. “We probably should get back to work..”

 

The pair continued to study in the library until it closed, bundling up before walking out into the cold London weather and getting a cabbie back to their shared apartment. They worked a little when they got back, but since they were in holiday, they didn't spend a ton of time on work before they heated up some leftovers and put on some Christmas movies.

 

The next day, the pair worked on making something for the party, ending up making a batch of lemon bars from Poe's mother's recipe, watching even more holiday specials as they did, before changing into some clothes for the party. It took a while for them to finish up getting ready, as the two were prone to distraction, getting into viscous debates as to whether or not Die Hard was the greatest Christmas movie ever, or if Rey was more Gryffindor or Slytherin.

 

“You're clever and ambitious, dammit! You're totally a Slytherin!” Poe exclaimed as he aggressively tugged on a leather jacket.

 

Rey rolled her eyes, grabbing the baking pan. “And? I'm brave too, and courageous, which are both Gryffindor qualities!”

 

“Well, it's just a matter of which traits define you more. Which drives you more?” Poe grabbed the keys and shoved them in his pocket.

 

Rey shrugged as they walked out of the apartment. “I dunno, I guess both would work.”

 

Poe scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That's a cop out, Rey. I think you're totally a Slytherin, still. No matter what.”

 

The two continued to bicker to each other about the matter, even as they climbed into a cab and drove to Rey's brother's apartment. The conversation changed at some point, Rey explaining that she and Finn had been foster kids together and had been adopted together. As she continued to sing praises for her brother, Poe smiled, growing more interested in the man. From what Rey said, he might as well be the best man on the face of planet.

 

They arrived at the party right on time, and even though the apartment was by no means large, it seemed to be fitting the decently sized group well, people mingling and chatting all around, Christmas music playing in the background. Poe was impressed, he had to say. Finn sounded like a great guy, but obviously it wasn't just favoritism on Rey's part, if there were all these people here, willingly at the party, and clearly having a great time.

 

Rey led him through the crowd, stopping occasionally to greet someone, and to a table where different little snacks were set up. Poe grabbed a sugar cookie and was in the middle of taking a massive bite when he heard a loud voice boom. “Rey!” he turned just in time to see a particularly gorgeous, broad shouldered, dark skinned man, wrapping Rey into a hug, which the woman returned. As the two parted, Poe's eyes were drawn once more to the stunning man, staring as the siblings exchanged pleasantries. His eyes wandered down to his lips, his chest in that well fitting sweater, his strong looking arms, his mind wanting to know exactly what those parts would feel like against his own skin, even though that was nowhere near an appropriate thought to have about someone you hadn't even met.

 

Suddenly a hand waved in front of his face and he jolted back to the real world, seeing both Finn and Rey looking at him with amused faces. “Uhm, what?” he tried to act casual, and as though he hadn't been slowly taking his eyes over this man while they spoke. Rey smirked, clearly not fooled, and rolled her eyes.

 

“I said: Poe, this is my brother, Finn. Finn, this is Poe.” Finn smiled, another sight that had Poe weak at the knees, and extended a hand, which Poe shook firmly.

 

“Good to meet you, Poe,” Jesus, his voice was like velvet. “Rey speaks of you often.” When Poe raised an eyebrow, Finn laughed. “Only good things, I promise.”

 

“Well, that's a relief. She speaks pretty highly of you too. I was honestly expecting some Nobel award winner.” Finn smiled, although it was sheepish now.

 

“No, none of that. I won a debate team award in uni, if that works.” Poe laughed and Finn's smile grew.

 

“Yeah, that'll work.” the pair exchanged a smile, and before they could say anything, Rey clapped them both on the shoulder.

 

“Well, I'm going to leave you kids alone, so have fun, use protection, all that jazz.” she winked as Poe turned beet red and Finn made a choking sound, wiggling her fingers to wave.

 

Once she had gone to mingle, the two looked at each other again. Poe spoke first. “So, think she brought me along for matchmaking purposes?”

 

Finn nodded. “Oh definitely. Although I'm not complaining.” He winked at Poe, who blushed more and smiled. “C'mon, let's get some eggnog and some treats, we can hang out.”

 

Poe nodded, smiling, and the two ended up near the window, looking out at the snow every so often as they spoke. Poe learned that Finn loved to collect records and worked as a journalist as of right now, and Poe shared that he was studying abroad in order to go into aerospace engineering. They both liked space, exploration, classic rock, Die Hard, and even agreed that Rey was a Slytherin, something that would later make her regret bringing the two together.

 

In the end, Rey decided she would spend the holiday with her brother, taking the small spare room. And, well, who was Poe to spend Christmas alone? Even though he had taken the couch that night, every time following, he would sleep in Finn's bed, for Christmas, and every day else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting requests!


End file.
